


Of Warmth and Coffee

by ayukicookie (kishismiles)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, i haven't posted anything on ao3 in like a year please don't look at these tags i'm rusty, very excited to share my rarepair on this platform uwu, way longer than i expected lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishismiles/pseuds/ayukicookie
Summary: On their casual coffee date, Fukuroi shares a special moment with his partner.
Relationships: Fukuroi Masato/Kishinuma Yoshiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Of Warmth and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hi everyone :>  
> I have not written anything for Corpse Party in a WHILE, and I know people want to see the next chapter for 'inaudita verborum', but... this rarepair of Yoshiki and Masato - known as Masashiki - has absolutely consumed me and taken over my life and I really love them. A lot.  
> That being said, I'm very excited to share this one-shot for my new favourite rarepair and infest the Corpse Party tag with my ship trash! My writing skills are extremely rusty so please forgive any cheesy or corny writing.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Masato stood out in the cold, shivering.  


It was the break of dawn, yet the sun had not risen. A wash of blue coloured every corner of the land, and along with it came a wintry breeze, which rivaled the season.  


The tan-haired man waited outside his partner’s apartment door. A shared Sunday morning between the two of them was the perfect moment for cherished alone time at their favourite coffee shop in the ward. Their final year of university did not treat their relationship kindly, but they had managed to grow an even stronger bond despite such circumstances. Masato’s partner, Yoshiki Kishinuma, was usually out less than five whenever they had a date, but on this day he was taking much longer than usual.  


“Oi, Yoshiki! What’s holding you up?” He shouted at the immovable door, his immature impatience crawling up his skin.  


“Hold on! I’m looking for somethin’!” A muffled sound from the interior responded.  


Fukuroi cooled his nerves and pulled his scarf up to cover his exposed face.  


In a few minutes, Kishinuma finally exited his apartment and was ready. His chino pants matched his blazer and green sneakers, and his once patchy-blonde hair streaked by a lovely shade of chestnut. A somewhat disheveled look by Fukuroi’s standards, but for his love, he let it slide. Just this once.  


“Looking good.”  


Kishinuma gave a slow yawn, his voice slowly warming up as he eyes Fukuroi down. “Thanks. You too, as per usual.”  


Masato blushes slightly, his scarf covering the light touch of scarlet adorning his cheeks. “Let’s get going, then.” He was never used to compliments from others, even though he was learning to accept them gradually with Kishinuma’s help.  


“Mmmm.”  


It is then a while before they reach the cafe by foot, conversing every step of the way.  


The coffee shop is bright with early bird customers, despite the young morning. It is renowned for having the best coffee and baristas within the prefecture, and with it an enigmatic sensation like no other, that drew anyone and anything to it. The exterior is adorned with luscious greenery, vines upon vines of green leaves crawling up the white brick which occasionally bloom in the springtime, adding to its unique and nuanced charm.  


Yoshiki and Masato step into the shop, hand in hand. They’re famous – or rather, infamous – for being frequents to the shop, always spending hours on end chatting, studying, spending alone time together, and almost always ordering the same specific kind of coffee. The few employees that work there always greet them with a warm smile, along with the scent of a warm cup of coffee ready to go, that swirls around in the air like a gust of wind, though not as cold and harsh like one.  


“Do you want the usual?” Kishinuma prompts.  


“Yes.”  


“Just two espressos, black, with one sugar each.” His partner asks the barista, who has become accustomed to their regular orders. “Oh, and add two scones with jam.”  


Scones, Fukuroi thought. They seldom get food to go along with their coffee, but it seemed Yoshiki wanted to spend more time than usual before their day began.  


The espresso is piping hot and served in the store’s signature pink mugs, with scones freshly baked with love. The two find a table by the windowsill, overlooking the walkway outside. The sun is finally rising in the sky, the rays of light embracing the shop with its warmth.  


Kishinuma broods, the sunlight accentuating his warm freckled skin. “Man, I’m so screwed. My professor WANTS me to burn myself out. Everytime I finish somethin’, they just give me more work to do. Argh, screw it!” He grumbles as he takes a bite out of his scone, flinching as the heat of the delight hits his mouth unexpectedly.  


Fukuroi took a sip of his espresso, the caffeine bringing him up to speed with the rest of the world. “Then bring it up to the higher-ups. They will sort you out.”  


The blonde sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “That's the thing… They just don’t like me. They have some kind of agenda or somethin’ against me. Jeez, of all people, why me?!” He mutters to himself as a slight streak of melancholy appears on his face crossing his arms, almost like a sad puppy wanting to be pet. It was sort of endearing, to Masato, at least.  


He swipes away at a bit of crumb on Yoshiki’s lips. “Cheer up now. You just have to work harder than before. You’ve done well these past few years, and I can see that. You shouldn’t give up now.” Fukuroi fights the urge to go full student council president mode and not lecture his boyfriend on being slack in the last few months of uni, as many of his friends would point out so easily and tease.  


Kishinuma blushed. “Thanks. You help me out more than you realise, Masato. I appreciate it.”  


Fukuroi almost spat out his coffee at the nice words. “Y-you’re welcome.”  


Yoshiki laughed, and Fukuroi smiled back, bashful.  


* * *

For the next few hours, the boys spent their time studying and occasionally chatting, as they had always done for the last three years. The flow of their conversations was the flow of water on a moving river - seamless, and without stopping. By the time they had finished their studies and had whisked down their scones, the sun had just reached its peak, and the rich oil-painted sky was littered with cotton clouds.  


The street where the coffee shop stood was now much fuller with people than it was in the early morning, but still manageable. Yoshiki stretched out his arms with glee.  


“Ahh, I’m done!” An expression of relief appears on Yoshiki’s face, while Masato smiles back and finishes the remnants of his espresso.  


“Shall we head to the university? I have a few meetings to attend before my class today.”  


Yoshiki paused, as if he had forgotten something. “Wait a second.”  


Fukuroi noticed a slight of hesitation on the blonde’s face before he reached into his bag. It seemed to be something important, judging by the frivolity of how he searched through. But at last, he seemed to have found the object of his attention.  


“I want you to have this gift from me.”  


In Yoshiki’s hands was a small white box, wrapped in dark blue satin. It looked very well prepared and kept, and so pristine it would be easily tainted by the touch of a fingerprint.  


“What?” Masato is confused, maybe perplexed, but his gut feeling tells him that he knows what this signifies.  


“I want you to have it. Open it!” Yoshiki slides the box to Fukuroi, who gently unwraps the ribbon holding the box together.  


Inside the white box were two golden rings, both with an embedded crystal on top, held safely by dark, expensive velvet.  


“T-this? Isn’t this…”  


The blonde was now blushing a bright scarlet, his usual lopsided smile in tow. “I wanted to get this for our anniversary today. You didn’t forget, did ‘cha?”  


Fukuroi was at a loss for words. He felt every happy and shocked feeling his entire life had experienced up until this point. He didn’t even realise it was their anniversary.  


This was the first time in his entire life, where he couldn’t even form a proper sentence or speak coherently. It was such a sweet action for his partner to give, dripping with love. No other person in life had given him such emotion and passion other than Yoshiki, not even his family or friends. This moment was utterly perfect.  


“Yoshiki, I’m… I’m beyond... honoured. May I?”  


Kishinuma nods, and Masato slowly slips the ring onto his partner’s finger. A perfect fit, for the perfect man.  


“I wanted this to be a sign that we’ll always be together, no matter how far or close we are. Forever.” Yoshiki’s voice is so soft now, almost a gentle whisper that might disturb this simple, yet so delicate moment between the two of them. He fits the other ring onto Fukuroi’s finger and gently kisses his hand, the embedded crystal gleaming bright in the sunlight.  


Masato doesn’t know if it is the warmth of the air, his love’s saccharine sweetness, or by his own impulsive choice. Perhaps this special date shared between the both of them, in each other’s company alone.  


But he thinks “Why not,” yanks Yoshiki by his shirt and pulls him into a kiss.  


The mesh of their lips is rather brash, and slightly uncomfortable, by how he pulls Yoshiki over their table. The blonde’s lips are slightly chapped and rough, and has the lingering scent of strong coffee and biscuit. But it is everything, it is whole and most of all, it is Yoshiki. And Fukuroi is more than content.  


Yoshiki meets him on the other side, falling deeper into the kiss, pulling Masato’s hair so they are even closer to each other. He almost sighs deep into his chair, the longer and more passionate the kiss becomes.  


When their lips part, Fukuroi is the first to say, “Yoshiki, I love you. I love you so much.” His voice is anything but steady, and so breathy it might be engulfed by the air around. His face feels like it's engulfed by a strong warmth and it's so overwhelming that he might just melt into a pool of blood. Or butter.  


Yoshiki is just as shaky in breath, and manages an “I love you too,” in response. The sunlight catches his face and Masato can see his freckles even clearer than before. The blonde’s expression is one of utter awe and inspiration, and his cheeks are adorned with an even deeper scarlet than before, as they share quiet breaths amongst each other.  


Masato cups the side of Yoshiki’s face, and feels himself smiling slightly, something he seldom does. “Those rings... you were looking for them in your apartment?”  


His partner chuckles, and reaches for Fukuroi’s hand, grinning from ear to ear. “Mmhmm. Not the best at remembering things, am I?”  


They share a small laugh together, amongst all the warmth and coziness a coffee shop offers.  


FIN.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to share some updates concerning 'inaudita verborum' and my intentions during the writing of this one-shot!
> 
> 1\. I don't plan to abandon 'inaudita verborum' just yet, but at the same time it isn't a major priority of mine. Even though I've re-ignited my passion for writing, I've grown very distant from Ayushiki as a romantic pairing in the time between the last update and this fanfiction, and of course I have been really enjoying writing Masashiki! So while I would like to continue it for myself and for everyone who really liked reading it, I am unsure of how to go about it. Maybe I will take it the route I intended and go for romantic development, or I could write it as a platonic ending as I've been considering that for a little while. Let me know your thoughts on that!
> 
> 2\. I switch between referring to both Yoshiki and Fukuroi either by their first names or last names very frequently during this one-shot, both for some ~* variety *~ and my rusty skills. Please don't mind that!
> 
> 3\. I've forgotten how to use tags :,< do not perceive
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading until the end and see you on the flip side! <3


End file.
